Great things happen when you expect it the least
by Thea.91
Summary: When Kurt is broken it's Sebastian who puts him back together. Warning for slash/past slash/evil Blaine!/m-on-m sex


**Great things happen when you expect it the least**

Kurt twirled his lollipop absentmindedly, focusing on his book. He sucked it gently, than slowly pulled it from his mouth, rolling it along his bottom lip and leaving a sticky trail across the smooth watched him from afar, safely out of sight across the room. Damn Kurt and his lollipop. Had he make to look it so hot? He shifted in his seat so make the sudden bulge in his pants slightly more bearable before striding over. "I thought joysticks where out of fashion since the early nineties? Or are you always that far behind? Surely your clothes are those of an old lady ain't I right?"

Kurt jumped in surprise, glancing up at Sebastian. He sighed and looked down again. "Go away Smythe. I'm not in the mood to fight with you right now. Go find Blaine, maybe comfort him. After all, he has no reason to not sleep with you now." He mumbled, slipping the lollipop back in his mouth and sucking at it firmly, trying to calm himself down to keep from bursting into tears in the middle of the coffee shop.

That Sebastian hadn't seen coming. Were those tears in his eyes? And what was that with Blaine? Finding that he had get to the answers he pulled out a chair beside the pale boy and looked at him again, loosing himself in the sight of that pink tongue that stuck out between his rosy plump lips he wanted to kiss so badly every so often only to disappear again in that mouth he was sure lacked of a gag reflex. Unconsciously he followed Kurt's motion, running his tongue over his own lips when he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he stared into two blue eyes he came to be so familiar with. Raising an eyebrow he cracked a grin, asking without any heat "See something you like?"

Kurt flashed a humorless smile that was gone almost as soon as it appeared and tugged his lolly out of his mouth. "I know you want answers, Bas. I'm sorry. I just...I can't give you them. Not here. I can't cry here. And if I start talking about it, I'm gonna break, and I don't want to break here, I don't want to break at all, but..." Kurt cut himself off, realizing quickly that he was rambling. Taking a deep breath, he slid the candy past his lips again and sucked it almost frantically, both cursing and praising his oral fixation at the same time as he looked down at the table top.

Now Sebastian was all for hearing what happened. And what might happen afterwards, what with that damn mouth he sometimes dreamed of in his sleep but would deny it when asked. So instead of pushing he asked "Want to go somewhere else? I live about 20 minutes away from here. We could take my car or you follow me in yours. Seeing as you can't concentrate anyway right now..." He left his sentence unfinished as he looked over to Kurt once more.

Kurt nodded. "..Can we take yours?" He mumbled softly, looking up at Sebastian with sadness and a slight panic plain in his eyes. He just wanted to get out of the coffee shop at this point, he didn't care where he went instead, and he didn't have the focus to drive himself without causing a wreck. He wrapped his arm around his middle as he swirled his lollipop around in his mouth, trying to force himself to calm down. He knew that the lollipop wouldn't be enough to calm him, not after his fight with Blaine, but there wasn't exactly any other option that he knew of, so he was currently on his fifth candy in the space of an hour.

"Sure. What about you get yourself ready to leave and I'll come back to you in a minute? I'll just use the sanitary facilities." He wanted nothing more than take Kurt in his arms right now as the smaller boy looked so lost and out of place, he didn't even know what to really do as he never cared for someone in a way like that before. Before he knew it, he placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek and was up and out of sight.

Kurt stiffened at the surprising touch of lips to his cheek, but quickly relaxed at the comforting touch. Feeling himself blushing furiously bright, he marked his place in his book and slipped it into his bag, then drank the rest of his quickly cooling coffee. He stood and tossed it into the trash, along with his lollipop. The sweet had gotten too small to provide the necessary comfort, and had become useless to him. He dug around in his bag for the pack that he always kept with him and pulled out a new lollipop, quickly placing it into his mouth as he sat back down to wait for Sebastian.

By the time Sebastian was back he had composed himself enough to not freak out at the sound of the closing front door as he saw Kurt was still where he left him, now with his bag slung over his shoulder, his head hung low and his coat draped over his arm in a way that made it get dirty. That had to be something huge if Kurt really card that little about his things. Coming to a stop much too close to Kurt, he took wordlessly both the bag and the coat in his hands and began to lead them to his car, Kurt's presence now feeling more intense than ever thought was possible.

Kurt followed Sebastian to his car, not even thinking to protest as the other boy took his things for him. He simply kept his head down and sucked at his lolly, sniffling quietly. When they got to Sebastian's car he climbed into the passenger seat as if he'd done it countless times before and buckled his seat belt, settling back against the seat slightly stiffly. He glanced over at Sebastian when he got into the driver's seat and said quietly "Ask questions if you like. We don't have to wait until we get to your house if you'd rather just know now."

As much as Sebastian craved to do just that, he couldn't as there was something in the other boys eyes he couldn't place he had never seen there before. Shaking his head, he mumbled a quite "Just tell me what you want. It's your story of life after all." He let his hand briefly brush over Kurt's before he started the car and began to drive out of the space and toward his house.

Kurt nodded slightly, deciding to just blurt out the reason for his and Blaine's breakup. "I have an oral fixation." he said, his voice strangely flat. "Blaine's always had an issue with it. He hates it when I get nervous and start to suck on things, so I offered to blow him instead. He agreed, and it worked out fine for a few months. Blaine got blowjobs regularly, and I managed to force down the need to suck on stuff for comfort. But...Blaine started acting weird, and he started…" Kurt trailed off, trying to think of how to word it without breaking too long in his explanation. "He started doing things that he knew would make me worry, or scare me, or make me nervous, so I would...so I would ask if I could." He didn't elaborate on what he asked to do, assuming that Sebastian could figure it out.

"So... Just that I get it right. He took advantage of you while being weak so he could get his pleasure out of it? What the..?" Sebastian bit his lip before taking a long and deep breath as he tried to compose himself and his temper in order to get them to his house in one peace (no pun intended) and to not scare Kurt away, who visibly flinched at his increasing volume. Laying his hand on top of the pale one once more, he stroked soothing circles in the skin for a few moments before putting it back on the wheel. He felt both incredibly jealous for Blaine and bad for his own dreams from earlier. Lost in his thoughts for a moment, he followed the street into one of the sideways and came to a stand in front of his garage when he heard a small gasp from beside him.

Kurt shied away from Sebastian's loud voice, sucking on his candy firmly to calm himself down, but relaxed slightly when Sebastian touched his hand. Neither confirming or denying Sebastian's inquiry, he simply focused on forcing himself to calm down and not cry. He glanced up when the car came to a stop and took in the giant house in front of him, letting out a small gasp of surprise. He blushed heavily when he realized he'd let out the sound, and ducked his head down once more.

Smiling, Sebastian took both of their belongings out of the car and led the way through the house, always making sure Kurt followed him. When they reached his room, he looked over and inhaled deep as he saw the quick rise and fall of Kurt's chest, his lolli still in his mouth, his face red. As steady as possible, he said "Here we go" and opened the door to his room, placing the things in his arms on the desk. "Have a seat or lie down if you want to."

Kurt followed Sebastian through the house, not really paying attention to where he was going and just making sure to not lose sight of Sebastian. He was shaking slightly, he knew it, and he hated it. He glanced over at Sebastian as he stopped in front of his bedroom, sucking harder on his lollipop and trying desperately to calm down. He followed Sebastian into the room, then toed off his shoes and sat on the bed, sliding up the comforter until he was leaning against the headboard with his legs pulled close.

Sebastian felt an ache in his chest as he saw the little boy in front of him rolling himself into a tight ball, hidden under the cover so all he could see was the tip of his nose and he sighed and rounded the bed before lying down on the other side, though far away enough as to not disturb the seemingly calming boy in his wake. "So..." he began quite and slowly. "Is there more to know about it? Or something like that?"

Kurt shrugged slightly. "Only if you want to know why we broke up. That's all that's left." He whispered, curling closer to himself as he tried to relax on his friend's bed. At least he thought of him as one, now that they only he wasn't a threat for him anymore. He sniffled slightly, still holding back tears as he closed his eyes, remembering the fight earlier in the day. He knew that Sebastian would ask, and decided to spare his friend the difficulty of trying to think of a way to do so without seeming insensitive. "Blaine threatened me." He mumbled, pulling his candy out of his mouth with a soft pop to explain. "He was yelling and shouting and I was so scared, I was crying, and I...I needed it, and Blaine knew it, and he made me ask for it, and during it he kept yelling at me, and I couldn't stop crying, and it didn't calm me down, and afterwards I yelled at him, and he yelled back, and I...and I told him I was done, and I left." Kurt buried his face in the sheets, his hands shaking too much for him to be able to put the lollipop back into his mouth.

Sebastian was shocked to hear that. Keeping himself from yelling as well, he just slipped under the cover, pulling Kurt to him and put the lollipop on the nightstand on a nearby tissue. Then he wiped the tears from Kurt's cheeks and laid a protective arm around his slender waist. "Does anybody else know about it in any kind?"

Kurt pressed close to Sebastian, his hands clenching into fists in his friend's shirt after his lollipop was taken. He tried to stop crying, but couldn't manage it. Not sure if Sebastian was asking about his fixation or what Blaine had done, Kurt simply shook his head as the answer to both was no. He trembled almost violently as he curled up against Sebastian.

Sebastian tightened his grip as he felt Kurt shake against him. "Is there any way I can get you tell me where I can find him so I can stab his sorry ass?"

Kurt managed to get out a strangled chuckle, and shook his head no. " 's n-not w-worth it." He mumbled out. He needed something, anything, in his mouth, but he was shaking too hard to be able to hold anything. He pried one of his hands away from Sebastian's shirt and tried to subtly slip a finger into his mouth, not able to think of anything else that might bring him comfort.

"Watch it, babe. You might choke on it. Fine I won't stab him. Right away that is. But when i see him on the street the next time, I won't be too sure of what might happen. You're worth everything at last." That last sentence he said so quite he hoped Kurt didn't hear it.

"Won't c-choke. N-no g-gag reflex." Kurt stuttered, pressing close to Sebastian as he listened to him. "D-Don't h-hurt him. T-There's no p-point." He hadn't heard Sebastian's mumbling over his own sobs and tried desperately to calm himself down, whimpering when his fingers didn't work.

Sebastian looked down as Kurt seemed to work himself up. "Calm down, Kurt. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Kurt blushed heavily, knowing what he needed, but he couldn't ask that of Sebastian. So he simply shook his head, mentally cursing himself for not being able to control his fixation and hating the feeling of helplessness that swept over him.

"You sure? There has to be something. What about letting you sleep now? You seem to be really exhausted." Sebastian was really concerned now as Kurt not even spoke to him anymore. Trying to extract himself a bit, he got a better look of the boy next to him. There was a dark of red coloring his face to the root tips of his ears, his eyes squeezed shut and his hair going in all directions, he had to pull himself a bit more away from the body beside him in order not to scare him away. Damn his mind that wouldn't stop proving his dick with information about this beauty and his skills. And now he started to sport a real boner and wasn't it just great how he literally fucked up every opportunity to get close to the boy he started falling for long before he even realized it.

Kurt whimpered when Sebastian began to pull away from him, and he managed to open his eyes, looking up at his friend pleadingly, silently begging him to come close once more. He was afraid to open his mouth, scared that all that would come out would be sobbing and begging as it had when he'd been with Blaine. Sniffling, he buried his face in the sheets again and tried to comprehend Sebastian's words. He shook his head the slightest bit, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep while he felt this panicked, no matter how exhausted he was. The hand still clenching in Sebastian's shirt slid down his chest, resting on his stomach and clenching in the fabric there instead, his fingertips brushing against the hard muscle beneath.

Sebastian was frozen as he felt the hand on his stomach, warm and heavy, though not enough to be a burden. He stayed in his spot as if he was rooted to it. Breathing a few times in and out, he managed to compose himself enough to look into the other boys' eyes and he opened his eyes he hadn't even noticed he had closed and a shiver ran down his spine when he saw the raw pain and hurt in the normally bright blue eyes. But he couldn't come near him now. Not in his... condition as his pants were still painfully tight.

Kurt could see the 'no' in Sebastian's facial expression, and another sob escaped him. He felt as if his only source of comfort was once again being ripped away from him. His hand tightened on Sebastian's stomach for a moment, before he pulled it away reluctantly. He curled up into a tight ball, his arms wrapped around his legs as he buried his face out of view. "P-Please...I..I need..." Kurt mumbled, not even realizing he was speaking as he sobbed, trembling violently once more.

Sebastian had a pretty good idea where this was going but he didn't want to let the boy feel even dirtier than he already did so he pulled him close again and whispered in his ear "I want to make you feel good, but I don't know how. You don't have to do or say anything but if there is something I should do, say or know..." he sighed, having his eyes closed once more and pulling Kurt even more into him than he had before. How did you tell someone not to do anything and yet find a way to show him what it was that he wanted? Because Kurt clearly wanted something from him. But he knew that if he made him say it, he wouldn't be any better than Blaine and if he just acted on an assumption Kurt would likely castrate him. Why did this have to be so complicated?

Kurt felt himself calming the slightest bit as Sebastian pulled him close. He immediately buried his face in the other's chest and slid his hand down unconsciously back to his stomach. His hands clenched in Sebastian's shirt as he listened to what he was saying, sighing shakily. He shifted closer to Sebastian and let out a barely audible gasp when he felt Sebastian, hard against his hip. He bit his lower lip roughly, then looked up at Sebastian and asked for what he needed in a way he'd never been allowed to before. "Can I...?" He rested his hands on the waistband of Sebastian's jeans, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that he didn't have to say please anymore, nor did he have to say exactly what he wanted. Sniffling slightly, he looked up at Sebastian, not sure if he should expect acceptance or refusal.

Sebastian was a bit confused for all of a second before he felt the hand at his waistband and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Kurt was slightly shocked by the easy allowance and couldn't help but mumbling out, "You sure?" quietly, his voice shaking the slightest bit even as his hand started to undo Sebastian's jeans.

"Yes I am. I'm all yours- I mean, it's all yours. I mean... yes. please."

Kurt nodded and gently gripped Sebastian's hip, pushing him onto his back as he shifted to straddle Sebastian's legs. He tugged at Sebastian's jeans, managing to get them down far enough to pull at his briefs as well, releasing his cock. He let out a soft, quiet moan as he took in just how large Sebastian was. Gently taking hold of Sebastian's cock, he placed a soft kiss to the tip before flicking his tongue out to lick at it, closing his lips around the head and sucking.

Sebastian was at a loss of control over his body as he was manhandled, exposed and so suddenly surrounded from a warm wet and soft tightness he craved so badly, had for so long and was lost in the moment, he couldn't hold back his hips as they bucked up and nearly threw Kurt off of him. "Sorry. Kurt. I didn't mean to..." Ashamed of his actions he turned his head to the side and let his head bow a bit, leaving his gaze to travel over the bed.

Kurt let out a soft giggle and leaned up, turning Sebastian's head up and kissing him briefly. "'s okay." He murmured softly. "Just warn me next time." He quickly slid back down, moving slower this time as he wrapped his mouth around the head of Sebastian's cock, sucking and slowly sliding down it, taking as much as he could in his mouth and relaxing his throat to take the rest as his tongue traced random patterns.

Sebastian reveled in the feeling of Kurt's mouth around his member as he let his hands get tangled in Kurt's soft hair in order to keep himself grounded. Slowly breathing, he started to roll his hips again, this time at a slower pace and let out a moan as there was a tickle just under that miracle working mouth. "mmhhhh Kurt. Don't stop, Kurt. Please. Just... Please. "

He didn't know what he was begging for, but he didn't care as long as Kurt kept sucking him like that.

Kurt hummed softly at Sebastian's words, relaxing at the comforting weight filling his mouth and stretching his throat. His face became a picture of calmness and contentment, all of the tension draining out of him at the gentle hands in his hair. He happily allowed Sebastian to move his hips around, letting their movement set his pace as he began to bob up and down, his tongue swirling and his mouth sucking as his eyes slid closed.

Gosh... mmhhh... Fuck Kurt! You're so great at this. So beautiful. So perfect. Never going to let you go again." It was then that he saw a rather obvious bulge in the other boys pants and once again he wondered how Kurt's balls hadn't fallen off yet. Didn't that hurt? "Don't you want to get a bit more comfortable?" He asked as he motioned to the paler boys' groin.

If any tension had lingered in Kurt, it quickly left as Sebastian complimented him. He settled comfortably on Sebastian's legs, opening his eyes slowly and looking up at him as his question. He didn't want to pull off of Sebastian to answer, to say that as soon as Sebastian came down Kurt's throat, there was a good solid chance that Kurt would come and he didn't want to make a mess of Sebastian's legs or bed, as that just seemed like way too much effort, so he simply slowed his movements to work his jeans down slightly. Keeping his briefs on, he closed his eyes again and got back to working Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian, still looking somewhat unbelieving, let one hand travel down Kurt's still clothed torso, down his back as far as possible without changing their position too much. Then let let his hand fall to the side settle on the sheet, though not before he gave Kurt's ass the tiniest bit of a squeeze.

Kurt let out a soft moan at the slight pressure to his ass, pressing his hips back momentarily before letting them fall back into place against Sebastian's legs. He continued to suck and lick all over Sebastian's cock, humming happily as the calming sensation that ran through him as he focused all of his attention on his movements.

Sebastian groaned at the combined pleasure that was given him by both Kurt's mouth around his member and dick against his leg. He let his leg slide ever so gently against Kurt's boxers, loving how the fabric scratched him just the tiniest bit.

Kurt gave a surprised little squeak at the pressure against his dick, not expecting to feel anything. He was so used to simply getting off on making the guy he was blowing get off, that someone touching him while he worked was a completely foreign concept to him. He recovered as quickly as he could, finding the rhythm that had stuttered the slightest bit when he'd been surprised.

As Sebastian felt the familiar of his approaching climax tingling low in his stomach, he pressed his leg a bit firmer into Kurt's groin, determined to make him come with him and his hand that had it's place on top of Kurt's head once more tightened his hold along with the other in his hair. "Damn Kurt. Don't stop. Going to come soon?"

Kurt hummed out his answer, rocking down against Sebastian's leg as he sucked more firmly at Sebastian's length, pulling almost all the way off to tease at the head with the tip of his tongue before sliding back down, taking all of Sebastian into his mouth. He stayed like that for a few moments, keeping Sebastian warm and heavy halfway down his throat as he swallowed around him, his throat constricting.

Sebastian felt himself getting lost as Kurt seemed determined to milk him to the last droplet of his life. This boy would be the death to him, he just knew it. He could feel it. Well, that and other things. Feeling even more in need of letting Kurt get his release, he pulled one hand out of his hair once again, letting it slide down his body before settling down in the briefs. Gripping Kurt's member once, he pulled his hand out and pushed the disturbing article down the slender waist until it slipped down on it's own accord. Now he saw what he felt before. Kurt was may be not as huge as him. But as he always was more one of the 'big boys' few could tell that about them. He gripped him and began stroking in earnest, hoping it would help Kurt on some level.

Kurt moaned loudly as Sebastian gripped him gently, then whined softly as his briefs were removed. He had trouble staying focused on Sebastian as his own cock was stroked firmly, rocking down into Sebastian's hand as he tried to pay all of his attention to the cock in his mouth. He sucked at it firmly as he started to slide up again, picking up his rhythm as his head bobbed up and down. He moaned and hummed, using every trick he knew to get Sebastian to come, knowing that the second the other boy did, Kurt would follow.

Sebastian didn't let go of Kurt as he now was just at the edge of his own release. He didn't want to make Kurt feel dirty so he decided to warn Kurt before he shoot his load down his throat. "K- K-urt I- I-m going- I'm going to..."

Kurt nodded slightly, resting his hands on Sebastian's chest to brace himself. Sucking harder, he tried to convey that it was more than okay, that it was exactly what he needed to get his release as well.

Sebastian couldn't hold back anymore as he screamed his release and with a shudder he came violently, his eyes squeezed shut tight and his body shaking so hard, he thought he might pass out at any second.

Kurt moaned as Sebastian came down his throat, coming himself the second he started to swallow. He stilled his movements as he came, Sebastian's release quickly filling his mouth. He started swallowing again once he felt a bit drip out of his mouth and slide down, then pulled off of Sebastian, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

Sebastian smiled as he came down from his blissful High, using the last of his strength to let himself fall back against the bed, pulling Kurt with him when he let go of his dick and curiously brought the cum covered hand to his mouth, licking it clean as he decided that it didn't taste too bad, when he heard a little gasp.

Kurt blushed as he realized he'd gasped while watching Sebastian clean his hand of his come, and looked down shyly. he felt the small bit of Sebastian's come that had leaked out of his mouth on his chin and quickly wiped it up with a finger, sucking it clean and looking up at Sebastian shyly. "Was that okay?" He murmured quietly, his voice rough.

Sebastian's smile widened into a grin and he pressed his mouth against Kurt's at the loss of words.

If he had his way, this wouldn't be the last, nor the best time Kurt had ever had.

Kurt returned the kiss softly, shifting closer to Sebastian. "I'll take that as a yes." he mumbled after he pulled away with a shy smile, looking down and fiddling with the sheet.

Sebastian pulled him closer, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Thank you." was all he could muster. He pulled the cover up over both of their bodies and intertwined his Hand with Kurt's. "Do you want to go with me out sometimes? I know it is a bit sudden and way to early to ask something like that but I can't let you go now that I know what I could have in you. And I'm not talking about Blowjobs, though I wouldn't say no to them. But with you, I feel things i haven't in years. I want to protect you and be there for you when you have problems. I want to be at your side all the time. I love you." Just as it had left his mouth, there was a knock on the door.

Kurt cuddled up against Sebastian, smiling. His smile grew as he listened to Sebastian, and he was just about to respond when he registered the knock at the door. He sighed and looked up at Sebastian. "I love you too. I'll answer the rest and elaborate later, kay? You should go see who that was. Is it okay if I stay here?" He tugged the cover more securely around himself, not wanting to be seen with swollen lips and a tear streaked face.

Sebastian kissed him once fully on the lips before slipping on some boxers before rushing down the hall. Opening the door, he was shocked to see the one guy he hadn't expected at all standing on his porch. Standing there, looking tired as hell and a bit green around the eyes, there was Blaine Anderson. Sebastian felt a little sympathy before he remembered who he was and straightened his shoulders and crossed his arms across over his shoulder. With a cold glare and an equally cold tone in his voice he asked "What do you want, Anderson?"

Kurt stiffened as he heard Sebastian's voice, faint as it was, question his ex boyfriend. He shook his head and started mumbling to himself, quiet, slightly panicked 'no, no, no.''s falling from his lips. He knew how angry Blaine could get first hand, knew how quickly that anger could turn to violence, and quickly made his way out of the bed, adjusting his clothing until he was presentable and practically running down the unfamiliar hall, unsure if he was going the right direction or not.

"Have you seen Kurt? I don't know where else to search as he won't respond to anything I left him on his phone. He's not at home as well as his car is at the Lima Been. The staff said he left a while ago with a blonde boy in a Dalton Blazer. Is he here? I need to speak to him." Sebastian wanted to tell him to go to hell when he felt a hand on his back and he turned to look Kurt in the eyes. "Kurt, go back, I'll handle it and be back with you in a minute."

Kurt nodded as he listened to Sebastian, comforted by the confidence and calmness he heard in his tone. But making the mistake of glancing over at Blaine, he froze and let out a soft, plainly frightened whimper. He shifted closer to Sebastian for a moment, before tearing his eyes away from Blaine. "No hurting." He reminded Sebastian quietly before turning and swiftly going back to Sebastian's room, curling up on the bed and shaking slightly.

Blaine was stunned into silence as he saw the boy he once called his boyfriend in Sebastian's briefs and Shirt before he looked at Sebastian and noticed for the first time that he knew those pants. He had gotten to see them many times in the past. Those were Kurt's. Suddenly he was very angry. "Let me talk to him. I need to get some things clear." And with that he pushed Sebastian out of the way and ran in the direction Kurt had taken off to. "Kurt?" Just as the word had left him, he saw the boy in question lying on a bed he assumed belonged to Sebastian.

Kurt stiffened as he heard Blaine say his name and shot up in the bed, quickly climbing out of it and scurrying as far as he could from Blaine. "W-What do you w-want?" He demanded, hating the way his voice shook. He glared at Blaine heatedly, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He had no idea what Blaine was here for, and frankly he didn't want to know. He was terrified out of his mind, but there was no way he was going to let Blaine see that.

Kurt baby I was searching for you. Will you come back with me, please? It's getting late and you know much I hate it to get back home late." With that he grabbed his arm and tried to move him but Kurt wouldn't move. "Come on." He said in a firmer tone. Nothing. He knew he had to get a grip if he wanted to take Kurt with him and Sebastian would come in at any second.

Kurt froze as soon as Blaine grabbed him, remembering when that same hand would grab him and toss him to the ground just to scare him. He wrenched his arm out of Blaine's grip. "You don't get to call me 'baby' anymore, Anderson." He said, his voice low and angry. "Leave. Now." When Blaine only reached forward and grabbed him harder, using Kurt's light weight to his advantage to drag him forward slightly, Kurt screamed out "Sebastian!", fear plain in his voice at the bruising grip Blaine had on his wrist.

Just that moment, Sebastian bashed through the door, having finally caught up to the curly-haired boy and graped his free arm in one hand, forcing it behind his back before doing the same with the other, releasing thereby Kurt's now bruised one and took it in his other hand, both wrists of the smaller boy turning til Blaine screamed in pain. Sebastian didn't care though. He looked at Kurt. "Are you okay? Did he get you elsewhere?"

Kurt shook his head, shaking violently as he backed away, his eyes glued to Blaine. He watched the shorter boy fearfully, cradling his rapidly bruising wrist to his chest as a small whimper escape him. Squeaking slightly when his back hit the wall, he looked up at Sebastian. "...Make him leave? Please?" he begged, panic plain in his voice as his eyes darted back to Blaine.

Sebastian nodded once, then shoved Blaine out of the door and into the hallway, closing the door behind him with a "Be right back, sweet. Just bringing out the garbage" and with that he grabbed Blaine's wrists in one and his neck with his other hand and lead him out of the house and up to the front door, opening it and grinning wide as his best friend, Mr. Robert Evens, took hold on Blaine.

Sebastian only nodded as the Police officer stuffed Blaine in his car, ready to bring him somewhere not so nice.

"Thanks, Rob. Say hello to Sam by the way."

Kurt slid to the floor with a shaky sigh as Sebastian left with Blaine, wrapping his arms around his legs and ducking his head to rest his forehead on his knees. He tried to force himself to calm down to no avail and knew he needed a lollipop, but couldn't bring himself to move to his bag to get one as he trembled, waiting anxiously for Sebastian to come back. He jumped when he heard police sirens and desperately hoped they were there to take Blaine away.

"Always a pleasure to help, Bas." And with that, he saluted and went back to his car. Sebastian look after him long enough to make sure he got what he wanted and then turned on the spot, closing the door behind him and all but raced back to his room. "Kurt?" No answer. "Kurt?" he said a bit louder when he stood at the door to his room.

Kurt let out a quiet hum from where he was tucked into the corner of the room, still wrapped tightly around himself as he shook. He desperately wanted Sebastian to just hold him, he just wanted to be held and he wanted something to suck on, and he'd be okay. "I-I'm s-sorry.." Kurt mumbled beneath his breath. "S-so sorry..."

Sebastian was at his side in a heartbeat, wrapped him up in his arms and cradled him into him, got up with him and carried him to his bed, laying him down gently before taking a little sweet drop out of his drawer before wrapping it out of it's foil and putting it into Kurt's mouth. Than he slipped into bed behind him and pulled him into his chest, slightly rocking him back and forth. "Better?"

Kurt curled close to Sebastian as he was picked up, then curled into a ball as he was set on the bed. He let Sebastian control his jaw so the other boy could place the small sweet in his mouth and he quickly started sucking on it, leaning back against Sebastian's chest as he was tugged backwards slightly. He began to slowly relax as he sucked on his sweet and let himself be rocked, and nodded slightly.

"Blaine is at this moment brought to the local police department to be heard out for sexual harassment and physical maltreatment. He won't hurt you now. You're safe Kurt."

Kurt felt the tension slide out of him and he turned in Sebastian's arms, pressing close to him and burying his face in his chest. His sucking on the candy in his mouth slowed to a much calmer pace as he sighed deeply. "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"You're very welcome and there's nothing to be sorry about. I did what I had to do and I got a reward for it. So... thank you. For not freaking out too much. When you're ready, the police will be happy to get your statement to get Blaine completely behind bars. I'll come with you. That is, if you'll let me." He placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek before closing his eyes and enjoying the warm weight on top of his.

"Course I'll let you. I need you there. I can't do that on my own." Kurt whispered, his voice taking on a slight lisp as he spoke around the candy. He hummed softly, shifting, then hissed quietly in pain as he bent his bruised wrist the wrong way. He quickly went quiet, clenching his teeth and hoping Sebastian hadn't realized that Kurt had made any kind of noise.

Sebastian felt Kurt flinch while shifting and remembered the way his wrist had been bruised. "Kurt." He looked down where he as lying on his chest and let his eyes travel down the pale torso, noticing a bit color thereby and finally let his gaze linger on the wrist that had turned a dark shade of red at this point. "Kurt, that has to be looked at. By someone professional. Let me call a doctor. That has to x-rayed."

Kurt shook his head almost frantically. "No, it's fine. I don't need a doctor or anything, maybe..maybe some ice, but that's it." He said quickly, his voice a bit hard to understand as he spoke around his candy. He absolutely hated hospitals and doctors, even just doctor's offices made him horrendously nervous and panicky. He looked up at Sebastian with wide eyes, silently begging him.

Sebastian sighed, got up and nodded on his way, turning to Kurt just before he was out the door to get it. "But I want you to get Carole to look at it when you're home." He looked at Kurt and almost ran back to him to soothe the ache he knew was still in him. "Your father will know what happened when the police calls to let you both know when your appointment with them will be. Don't worry, he loves you. He'll be there for you. Just like me. Now I'll get your Ice and be back in a minute." And with that he was out the door.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian with wide, confused eyes as he stood, not understanding why he was leaving. He nodded quickly in agreement to Sebastian's request, sucking at his candy nervously as he watched Sebastian turn back to look at him. Stiffening the slightest bit when he learned that his father would have to find out about all of this, Kurt simply nodded weakly and laid back down, curling into a ball and tugging the covers close as he waited for Sebastian to come back.

While Sebastian was in the kitchen, Kurt's phone rang. When Sebastian was back to his room, ice packed into a fresh kitchen rag, he smiled as he heard Kurt talk to his father over the phone and sat beside him as silent as possible as to not disturb the other boy and carefully took the injured wrist in his hand, placing the ice around it and laid his hand on it, lowering it ever so gently to the side before draping his arm over Kurt's shoulder a silent reminder that he was here no matter what.

Kurt sighed when his phone rang and he saw it was his father. He quickly answered, sitting up against the headboard of Sebastian's bed. "Hey Dad. Yeah, I'm okay now, promise, just a sore wrist." Kurt internally sighed in relief when he discovered that the police had already called the house and explained what had happened, leaving Kurt no more work to do. "I don't know if I'm coming home tonight...I'll let you know when I know." He smiled fondly over at Sebastian as the other boy placed the ice on his wrist and leaned into his side. "Yeah dad, I'm really okay. I swear. Okay. I love you. Bye Dad."

"Guess someone did his job right there, don't you think?" He smiled a bit as he felt more than heard Kurt sigh deep and ran his arm that was still slung around the other boy up and down his arm in a comforting way.

Kurt hummed in agreement, sighing once more, and relaxed at the comforting touch to his arm. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Sebastian's cheek. "So are you going to let me stay the night, or should we be getting dressed so you can drive me back to the Lima Bean?" he asked hesitantly.

"If you want to, you can stay. I'd understand tough if you wanted to go back and talk to your family or whatever it is that you planned to do today. I'll warn you though, it is just after 10pm now and I don't know whether how long it takes you to drive home. Safely that is. And I don't know how great the condition is you're to do so as we have to take both our cars 'cause you won't get anywhere once you're home."

"...Yeah, that's a lot of stuff that you just said that I didn't understand at all." Kurt mumbled, snuggling close to Sebastian's side. "I'm just going to stay...If that's okay with you?" He looked up at Sebastian shyly from beneath his lashes, biting his lower lip. His growing exhaustion was plain on his face as he held back a yawn. "I didn't have any plans for today, so it's not like I'm missing out on anything by staying."

"Then I have nothing more to say than you're very welcome to stay the night. Need something right now?"

Kurt shook his head. "Just you." He said quietly, then blushed slightly as he ducked his head.

"I'll happily comply. What about getting to sleep now? At least for a little while?"

Kurt nodded slightly. "Alright." He mumbled, quickly chewing and swallowing the last bit of his candy and yawning softly.

Sebastian slipped in behind him, getting into a comfortable position before draping an arm protectively around Kurt's middle and nuzzling his nose in the chestnut hair. The lamp on the side still shone and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard how Kurt's breathing had even out. He really had to be exhausted. Switching off the light, he kissed the top of the oblivious boys head. "Good night Kurt, I love you. Hope you'll be alright some time later." Then he drifted off completely and the last thing his mind registered was a soft whisper he could have sworn sounded like 'love you too'. He smiled as he dreamed of himself and the boy in his arms, hoping to look at a long time together.

Kurt began to fall asleep the second Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist. The comforting feeling of Sebastian so close to him and the knowledge that he had nothing to really fear anymore helped him relax completely. He had just started to slip into a deep sleep when he heard the voice that he loved say they loved him. How could he not do his best to respond to the sentiment, to return it? He managed to mumble out an 'I love you too.' before drifting off completely, sleeping soundly throughout the night wrapped in Sebastian's embrace.


End file.
